sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrap Brain Zone
This article contains information about similarly-named Zones from Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit), Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit), Sonic Drift, and others. =General= Robotnik's first and one of the most iconic fortress and is not a nice place to visit. Not if you value your organic components, anyway. Acres of industrial superstructure. Ground encased in soulless concrete and steel. A thousand automated factories, belching jet-black pollution into the rancid air as robotic horrors crawl across the metal gangways. Welcome to Scrap Brain Zone, Sonic. =Appearences= Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) Scrap Brain Zone in the original Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) is the sixth of seven levels. It is a trap-filled industrial stage with many dangerous machines such as saws, flame vents, plus disappearing and rotating platforms. At the end of Act 2, Robotnik appears behind a force field and pushes a button which sends Sonic into Act 3 (the only level-ending sequence in the game). This is a level similar to Labyrinth Zone (although the colours are changed), and unlike all the other Act 3s, has no encounter with Dr. Robotnik at the end. Instead, Sonic springs directly to the Final Zone. Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) )]] Scrap Brain Zone also appears in the Game Gear / Master System vesrion of Sonic 1, as the fifth stage. Unlike the other stages in the game, Scrap Brain has three standard Acts, and lacks a boss. Scrap Brain Zone Acts 2 & 3 are very maze-like, and Sonic may find himself doubling back to re-activate switches or take a different route through a teleporter platform. In lieu of a boss fight, the end of Scrap Brain Act 3 shows Sonic chase Eggman onto a floating platfom, which the Doctor uses to flee to his airship hidden within Scrap Brain's industrial smog. After helplessly watching his nemesis escape, Sonic is no doubt relieved to discover the platform comes back down, allowing the hedgehog to continue on to Sky Base Zone. Other portrayals Sonic Drift .]] The 6 racetracks in ''Sonic Drift are sited within the first 6 zones of Sonic the Hedgehog; accordingly, Scrap Brain Zone features as one of the courses. Sonic Drift 2: Iron Ruin? : The future of Robotnik's massive bases after Sonic has defeated the Doctor (this time) is rarely discussed in the games; however, for Scrap Brain Zone, hints as to the South Island base's fate may lie within Sonic Drift 2. The background for the Iron Ruin racetrack bears striking resemblance to the immense industrial zone, though (as the name suggests) the giant manufactories lie corroded and destroyed. Other Games The Genesis version of the Scrap Brain Zone music is an unlockable prize in Sega Superstars Tennis. It can only be used in another Sonic-themed field that resembles one of Dr. Robotnik's fortresses. =External Links= *[http://www.theghz.com/sonic/son1_gg/son1_gg.html Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit)] page at The GHZ *...and likewise the [http://www.theghz.com/sonic/son1/son1.html Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit)] page at The GHZ *...and [http://www.theghz.com/sonic/drift2/drift2.html Sonic Drift 2] at The GHZ as well Category:Game stages Category:Locations